Hibiki's journey through New Game Plus
by Luckenhaft
Summary: What happens when a somewhat ill-intentioned author decides to make the game mechanic of New Game Plus into a story element? Hibiki (SMT DS Break Record Hero) get's a harem! Kazuya (SMT DS Overclocked Hero) is 10% sexier towards females, and males! Insanity guaranteed, and sarcasm guaranteed! Title may change along with rating. Warning: Second chappie has slight Hibiki/Airi in it.
1. Daichi's week: Recap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2, it's 3DS remake Break Record, or any other forms of media referenced to in this fanfiction. If I did then would I be writing a fanfiction right about... now?**

* * *

My name is Hibiki Kuze. I guess some of you know me as the Shining One, the child of possibility, the so-called hero of this tale, the savior. I'm supposed to be some sort-of messiah, right? Well I'm not.

Not in this story of course, I'm a failure. For all the victories, achievements, and great things over the course of these past 8 days, I still couldn't protect what matters most. Let me show you what I failed to protect… my friends.

That's not exactly 100% true considering that some of them, I had just met a few hours prior to their destined deaths, but for the sake of not dragging this on, I will refer to them as my friends.

You'll be surprised with how little can be changed when you have the knowledge of how your friend is going to die provided to you via Nicaea's Death Clip service. Let me start with the first one of my friends who had died.

Keita Wakui's death on Monday. I had thought we had done it, but in the split second I let my guard down, and was about to put it back up again, that demon that was controlling Fumi Kanno attacked. It was my fault, for being weak. If Keita hadn't saved me he wouldn't have died.

When we had saved Jungo Torii's life on Tuesday, I had felt relieved. I believed that we would be able to make sure that no one else would have to end up like Keita, dead because of my weakness. Jungo turned out to be a really great friend to have even if he was a bit weird when it came to naming stray cats after himself, and handing out Chawanmushi.

Yuzuru Akie's death on Wednesday. In hindsight that sense of relief I had when we saved Jungo more than likely led to Joe's downfall. I was the one who had to break the news to Joe's girlfriend in the hospital about what happened to him, and how it was because of my weakness. I found out a few days later she went off to join Joe in the next life through suicide.

Does it seem like I'm a tad bit cruel that I didn't cry at all when I learned my own parents had died a few hours later when me, and my best friend Daichi Shijima crossed paths with a neighbor of mine?

Even though Daichi said it was just because I was tired, I still felt disgusted with myself for mourning the deaths of two people I barely knew, and not even shedding a tear when I learned that the people who had raised me, and brought me into this world had died.

I should get back on track now. It finally sunk in for me that my parents had died the next day a little while after I succeeded in saving Otome Yanagiya's life from that demon Bifrons on Thursday. The damn prick got away though before I could kill him. I don't know why I suddenly broke down crying right in front of her, but I will never forget the sympathy she showed me then, and how I vowed I wasn't going to let Otome's adopted daughter Koharu lose her parent like I had lost mine.

It unsettled me deeply to learn that I didn't receive Dera-Deka's Death Clip. We may have not known each other's real names, but I was certain we could consider each other to be a friend of the other. I guess I was wrong to think that way.

What really disturbed me was that without Dera-Deka's Death Clip, I was powerless to save him from Jikokuten's wrath. I couldn't do anything, but watch as the man who I knew without a doubt had to be Airi's dad was brutally murdered by the 'supposed' Guardian of Tokyo.

I recalled that in the rage I had felt at Jikokuten's hypocrisy for killing a man who wanted nothing more than to have the power to protect his own daughter that I yelled something that I felt might have actually been directed at me.

"What's the point of being a Protector if you kill the people you're supposed to protect!? "

It's not a lie, you know. If you have the knowledge that could save your charge, and you still aren't able to save them, then doesn't that make you their killer as well?

Anyway, after I managed to get over what had happened to Dera-Deka, I ran into his daughter Airi Ban, and I let it slip about what happened to her father even though he made me promise not to tell her. I spent that night wallowing in self-loathing while Airi cried her eyes out in her room at the JPs Headquarters I stayed at for the night. Sadly my room, and hers were still within hearing range of each other so I was forced to have to listen to the sound of her pained sobs of misery, because I just couldn't fall asleep.

Io was probably one of the few people in our group who understood the pain I was going through, the pain of becoming an orphan. When I received Io's Death Clip on Friday I made a vow that I wouldn't let her die no matter what. In the end I did save her, but I couldn't handle the trade-off for what Io's life was.

Makoto Sako's death on Friday. Makoto's death hit me in the heart as hard as the bullet Ronaldo Kuriki put in Makoto's head. I didn't go through the 5 stages of grief in the normal order that most people went through.

I skipped denial because there was no way she was just going to get back up, pull that bullet out, and apologize for worrying everyone like we knew she would. I didn't bother with bargaining because I highly doubt there are any gods, or demons available to me at the time that could bring her back, and not want my life, or someone else's life in return.

I believe I might have briefly went into acceptance before I suddenly found myself hammered in between enraged at Ronaldo for killing her, and suicidally depressed at the sudden realization that I had when I remembered the look she gave me that said so much, right before that bullet took her away from me.

That look that told me she was happy we had met each other, and all we had gone through in those 6 days we had been friends. That look that told me the only regrets she had was that we couldn't have had more time, and maybe even an opportunity for something beautiful to have come from our friendship, the message that conveyed how precious she treasured our bond.

The sudden look of introspection she had as her life flashed before her eyes. The most prominent memories being the ones she had recently shared with me since our first meeting. Lastly was the realization that appeared in her eyes that she now understood what it is she truly felt for me.

I saw it all, and I could understand it all. Makoto Sako had somehow, for some reason that I couldn't yet determine fallen for me. What had just been a simple crush, and mere attraction had secretly grown, and blossomed into love.

It was in the stage of grief known to many as depression I had my own revelation. I, Hibiki Kuze at the age of 18 had fallen in love with Makoto Sako without my being aware of it.

Were it any other situation I'm certain many would have frowned upon it, and called the beautiful bond me, and Makoto shared disgusting.

They would without the slightest bit of hesitation put their own labels on everything, and call Makoto, and me many hurtful names that would imply she was some kind of pedophile, and that I was a deeply disturbed person for falling in love with her.

I would shut that prick up with the 4 muscles necessary for punching him in the face. Even if it wasn't a dude, I would still punch them for saying such hurtful things about my Makoto. Why? Because it isn't their right to judge us, and by going against the rights we human beings should have they are making themselves out to be worse than they think me, and Makoto are.

Besides I'm 18 now! I'm of the proper age of consent so I'm allowed to become romantically involved with whoever I want so long as they are of the proper age of consent, and last time I checked Makoto's Profile she is 26 so there would be no problems for her if she decides to go out with me.

…

Sorry. I think I slipped back into anger there at the thought some of you reading this might be protesting this because you believe I 'belong' with Io, or one of the other girls in my group, or one of the guys for the 'yaoi fangirls' reading this.

Let me tell you that I felt very terrified later that night when I learned Nicaea was shutting down the Death Clip Delivery Service. Those Death Clips are what has helped me keep the people who are still alive in my group alive. I sound kind of pathetic that I'm putting my faith in the Death Clips, don't I?

Well I've already invested my faith in the power of the demons to save everyone, so what is so bad with putting my faith in something that hasn't failed me yet. Any failures that resulted in the deaths of my friends were because of the mistakes I made, and the weaknesses I have.

I should probably let you know that most of the deaths that had befallen my friends happened on the 8th day of Polaris's Invasion. **(For lack of a better term.)**

I guess you're probably wondering which 'path' I choose, I choose Daichi's Way. Why? I wasn't going to help the guy who killed the woman I loved so no way was I going to help that hypocrite, Ronaldo Kuriki.

I certainly wasn't going to bother getting involved in establishing Chief Yamato Hotsuin's Merit System world. A world where the strong can do whatever they want, and the weak have to bow down, and cower before the strong isn't the sort of world I want to live.

What other choices did I have anyway? I may have a lot of problems with Polaris, but even I know there is no way I could kill him, and take his place. Wait! I could probably kill Polaris, but there is no way I could take his place. Could you imagine being the Administrator of not only your world, but many other ones as well? It's not very fun to think about.

So I'm going to help Daichi slam down the old burning reset button on the Akashic Record, and hope that I might be able keep my memories of these past 8 days. Might not be smart leaving everything up to chance like that, but I don't see any other way out of this.

After fighting, and defeating most of my old friends, and recruiting most of them back to Team Tokyo. I didn't let Ronaldo back because I currently hate his guts, and after I defeated the Chief Hotsuin he disappeared probably plotting another scheme to create his Merit System world.

After we defeated Benetnasch, we headed back to JPs Headquarters to call it a night, and prepare to face Polaris. I didn't get much sleep that night considering I had a very bad feeling in my gut. You know that sudden bad feeling of foreboding before something really, really bad happens?

I hate those sudden bad feelings. I would love nothing more than to flip them off as they pass me by instead of having to deal with them head-on.

Things went bad when we confronted the Anguished One, and told him about our plans to restore the world to how it was before Polaris's Invasion began. He decided to 'test' how committed we were to our cause through Botis, Bifrons, and worst of all... Black Frost.

That 'test' was hell. We could have handled Botis, and Bifrons with little problem, but Frosty pretty much threw a monkey wrench into things. Frosty nearly killed Airi, but luckily for her Jungo came to the rescue, and threw his body on top of hers acting as a human shield to protect her from the ensuing beating Black Frost was trying to deliver to Airi.

I managed to teleport Airi out from under Jungo via my demon Byakku's Warp Step. Thankfully that also gave me the opportunity to finally take Black Frost down with a well aimed Ziodyne right in-between Black Frost's eyes.

Sadly I wasn't fast enough to take Black Frost down before Jungo's body broke down during the ensuing beating.

I didn't have time to mourn for Jungo because at that moment Botis got the drop on me, and nearly killed me if it weren't for the intervention of Ronaldo. He ended up saving me, but ended up getting stabbed in the heart in the process. Even though Ronaldo saved me, I still wasn't going to forgive him for killing Makoto. Am I being petty? Yes I am, and I honestly don't care.

I realized at that moment that last I checked Botis was busy fighting with Fumi so if he was here then… I looked to where I had last seen Fumi standing, and there she was with Botis's other sword embedded deep in her throat. I was going to kill Botis if it was the last thing I did, but I didn't get the chance to as I heard something that made my heart stop.

I heard Airi call out to Otome in absolute terror. I turned to where Otome was just in time, for Bifrons to burn her alive. It had all happened so fast, and I never got the time to cry for any of the people I had come to know over the course of Polaris's Invasion, who had died in that battle. One thought did come into my mind though as I watched Otome's body get burned into ashes as Bifron's maddening sadistic cackle rang out for everyone to hear barely reaching volumes higher than Otome's own screams of pure agony.

That thought was that I had broken another promise I had made. I had failed to make sure Koharu wouldn't end up orphaned like me. My second thought was how I was going to make Botis, and Bifron's deaths as long, and painful as possible.

I don't remember much of what happened at that point in the battle as I lost myself to my rage, but when the adrenaline finally left me, and everything finally slowed down I stood before two very dead demons I barely recognized to be Botis, and Bifrons.

In the calm that followed after a harsh battle I took a very brief moment of introspection. I recalled how Otome had me promise that if anything happened to her that I was to look after Koharu as her new guardian. I realized something that should have been a big deal, but wasn't now that Otome is dead, I'm a polygamist. Your collective reactions to that statement probably vary amongst you.

Some of you are probably confused, some of you probably aren't exactly sure what that is, and some of you might be laughing for some reason. I believe at least one of knows what a polygamist is, or are looking it up on the internet.

My next realization will probably explain why I think I'm a polygamist. I realized as I turned, and walked towards the unrecognizable charred remains that were Otome Yanagiya, and dropped to my knees that like with Makoto's death I went through my own version of the 5 stages of grief that excluded the Anger stage because I already burned out most of my rage on Botis, and Bifrons. I had fallen in love with not just Makoto Sako, but Otome Yanagiya as well.

Before someone shouts out, "That's BS!" let me say one thing, in that eerie calm that followed the end of the battle that felt like it lasted forever, but in truth was just a few minutes I rationalized that the fact I had very strong romantic feelings for two women who are both dead didn't matter anymore considering that they were both dead, and I'm still alive.

You may now start shouting out, "That's BS!" I will be continuing with the story. Apparently after the oh-so-delightful talk I had with the Anguished One in which I told him of how I was going to kill him in many painful ways, with many very painful and sharp objects, Airi snapped.

She had decided to stick with the bargaining stage of grief, and figured in her brief moment of insanity that she would reunite with Jungo, her dad, and everyone else who had died over the course of Polaris's Invasion. She decided to commit suicide.

Don't worry she didn't die then, and there. I stopped her, by being an idiot, and chasing after her as she threw herself off a building. That wasn't very bright, but thankfully for both me, and Airi someone had called out a demon to save the both of us. Airi didn't thank me for stopping her from being with Jungo, Dera-Deka, and everyone but instead decided to attempt to beat me up.

I use the world attempt because I promptly slapped her, and let her know how I wasn't going to let her throw her life away when Jungo, and her dad were willing to put their lives on the line for hers. I told her how precious her life was to me, and everyone. I told her how much I needed her right then, and there. It seemed to get through to her somehow, and she made a promise to me no matter what that she wasn't going to die. I decided that I wasn't going to let Airi die. That would be the promise I wouldn't break.

Now with Airi pacified all that was left was to reach Polaris. I managed to convince the few people left in our group that we should use what was left of the Dragon Stream to boost the strength of the Terminal.

With some help from this girl I had met, and became good friends with over the course of Polaris's Invasion who went by the name of Miyako who could pass off as Chief Hotsuin's younger female twin. It really doesn't help that apparently she dresses in an outfit similar to the JPs Uniform, and likes to carry around a whip of all things. **(Shout-out to Devil Survivor 2: Break Record's release in Japan this fall.) **Yamato's kind-o f sexy younger twin who apparently is a Demon Tamer along with being able to use the Dragon Stream aside we were able to incapacitate the Dragon, and shrink it down to a more… appropriate size.

After bidding goodbye to Miyako who scared Daichi with the fact he still found her hot even though she's the younger female version of Chief Hotsuin we all headed to the Terminal just in time to find the Chief, and the Anguished One in the middle of a fight to the death.

I really, really, really did not want to have to fight the Anguished One since me, and him have kind of become close friends over the course of Polaris's Invasion. Sadly since he was the last Septentrione, I didn't have much of a choice. We stepped in moments before Alcor could deliver the killing blow to the Chief.

That didn't go so well considering Koumokuten, an ally of Jikokuten's appeared, and helped Alcor fight us off.

Now that I've caught you up with everything that has happened up to now I say it is time for the beginning of the end of this story.

* * *

"Alcor really isn't making this easy for us-" I was cut off before I could finish that sentence by-

"Hibiki, look out!" Someone called out to me just before something rammed into me, and sent me flying a few feet away. I managed to get a look at this something moments before Koumokuten impaled it with his trident. That trident was probably aimed at me, but now it had found a new victim, Hinako.

"No." I muttered desperately refusing to believe what happened. I heard what sounded like Daichi roaring out in fury with a subtle tinge of despair as well, but I ignored him as Koumokuten pulled his trident out from Hinako's left lung. She crumpled to the ground soon afterwards, and not a second too soon as out of nowhere a raging column of fire soared right above her, and rammed right into Koumokuten's chest sending him flying toward the large inactive gears behind him.

In the haze that I found my mind in as I crawled toward the bleeding half dead Hinako lying down on the ground, I faintly recalled that was the Inferno command skill Daichi had cracked in our battle with the Dragon. I thought I told him he couldn't equip that because it didn't just burn the enemy, but the caster as well.

But that didn't matter anymore as I reached Hinako's body, and examined her intently looking for any sign that she was still alive. Thankfully it wasn't necessary as it seemed she was still trying desperately to take air into her more than likely punctured lung. I quickly started searching through the Reserve Roster in the Demon Summon App for a demon that could heal her before she- _'No! I won't lose another one! You're going to live Hinako! You're going to live!'_

"Diarama!" I heard Daichi's voice called out as I looked up, and saw Daichi standing over Hinako's prone form with a look of barely suppressed anger. He didn't bother to look at Hinako as her body was enveloped in a faint green glow as slowly the wounds she accumulated in the past few minutes started to repair themselves, and close up. He was busy glaring at Koumokuten who was slowly rising back up very injured if that very gruesome looking hole in his chest was anything to go by. I idly noticed that Daichi's arms had suffered very severe burns as well. They went all the way up to his elbows. He must have been doing his best to ignore the pain he was in.

"Hibiki." My, and Daichi's gaze went back to Hinako as she slowly pushed herself back up. She looked like she was having trouble doing that for some reason if how much her arms shook as they tried to pull her up. I took action, and helped her get to her feet as she used my back to pull her up to her original height. She had this very out of place pensive expression on her face as she pulled out her phone, and held it close to her chest in what may have been her version of a prayer to some higher being. She lowered her head, and closed her eyes, and spoke in a hushed tone that I had to lean in close to hear her clearly, "At this rate, we aren't going to win."

That's pretty obvious considering that while me, Daichi, Hinako were trying to subdue Koumokuten, Airi, and Io were trying to stop Alcor. They weren't having much luck on their end. Hinako spoke again in that faint whisper, "I'm tired. I just want this to end so badly."

I don't think I'm going to like where this is going. Hinako spoke again her voice slowly getting louder, "Please… Protect them. I don't care what happens to me." I had a feeling she wasn't talking to me, or Daichi now.

"Shi-" Wait! Was she going to- "SHIVA!" Hinako's voice seemed to have found a new strength as she called out to the Destroyer.

"Hinako what are you doing!?" I really don't think I'm going to like where this is going. I heard a very familiar voice suddenly speak, _"What is it that you want from me woman?"_

I spun around, and there he stood towering over me, and Daichi. Hinako didn't seem to feel like looking Shiva in the face as she glared at Koumokuten, and Alcor.

After a few tense moments of silence she spoke in a serious tone of voice, devoid of any mirth, "Protect them. Protect Io, Airi, and Daichi, and no matter what happens protect Hibiki. Don't let him die."

Why was she putting emphasis on protecting me?

_"Very well then woman, I shall protect them with my life." _Shiva stepped around us as he approached Koumokuten, and Alcor. Airi, and Io hesitantly stepped away from Alcor feeling that it was better for them if they didn't get in Shiva's way.

Hinako turned to me with that grave expression on her before it suddenly broke into that kind friendly smile of hers that made you feel as if everything was going to be okay. She took a shaky step towards me as it seemed her legs were ready to give out from under her. She closed the distance between us, and suddenly threw her arms around me, and embraced me in what looked to be some sort of comforting hug.

I stood there frozen on the spot unsure what to do as she buried her head deep in my neck. She was warm. I probably would have enjoyed this if it weren't for the circumstances we were in right now. It seemed her legs were just about ready to give out as her awkward hug degenerated in her leaning against me. I took action to make sure she wouldn't crumple to the floor by returning the hug she gave me, "I'm sorry Hibiki." I couldn't see her face due to the position we were in but, her voice sounded like she was heart broken.

"I wish I could have been there with you when we restored the world, but…" She stopped talking for some reason, and seemed to tighten her hold on me. I looked to Daichi, and saw that he seemed angry about something. I returned my attention to Hinako as she pulled her head back from my neck, and spoke in a whisper, "Don't die Hibiki. If you die now, I'll really be pissed off at you. Got it?"

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent as Hinako suddenly had a thought if that pensive look on her face was anything to go by. I heard a loud explosion, and my eyes quickly darted to where Shiva was now alone with Alcor. Koumokuten was gone. Shiva must have destroyed him.

My brain suddenly stopped as Hinako decided to close the distance between our faces. It then suddenly went into overdrive as our lips were barely even a centimeter apart. I could feel her breath on my face as she was about to finally close the very narrow gap between us, _'Was she going to ki-'_

My brain shut down as Hinako suddenly stopped herself. All it would take was for one of us was the slightest twitch. Hinako slowly took a step away from me, and smiled, "You know what? I changed my mind. Maybe next time, okay Hibiki?"

Before I could get a word out she closed her eyes as she slowly fell backwards her legs finally giving out in their desperate struggle to keep her standing. Before I knew what I was doing I rushed towards her, and caught her before she hit the floor. I heard an explosion go off somewhere as I slowly lowered Hinako's body to yje floor. I stared down at her. There was no rise, and fall in her chest. I Looked to her face, and saw a content smile. She looked so peaceful, it was like she was just asleep, but I knew she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

In all honesty I never really saw Hinako Kujou as a potential girlfriend. I did find her very beautiful, but to me she wasn't really a close friend. For some reason I thought of Hinako as an older sister, my scantily clad, kind, funny, flirty, beautiful, sexy older sister who might have a thing for me. Shut up. I know one of you is laughing right about now.

I felt something snap within me, and then the tears came. You never get used to seeing your friends die. It feels like someone just kicked you in the stomach, and your heart has suddenly been held in a vice as the blood is slowly being squeezed out of it like it's some sort of fruit The choked pained sobs came out as I heard the sounds of foot falls drawing closer. I hesitantly looked up, and froze. There he stood.

The Anguished One stood over me with an oddly sorrowful expression showing clear signs he didn't get out of the fight with Shiva completely unharmed. He didn't bleed even though Shiva's spear had embedded itself deeply into his shoulder. I could see the tip sticking out. He may look like one, but he isn't human.

I wanted to kill him. He took Hinako away from me, but I didn't want to fight now. I'm just so tired. I wanted to ask if maybe he would give me a minute to compose myself before we got back to killing each other. Alcor's mouth opened but no words came out as all of sudden someone grabbed Shiva's Pasupata, and ripped it out of him before putting it back in, through Alcor's throat. Alcor's face froze up in shock as he turned, and I looked to who stood behind him.

There stood Yamato Hotsuin smirking savagely behind Alcor as he slowly pulled Pasupata out from Alcor, and rammed it deep into Alcor's chest moments before Alcor could have retaliated. The chief's hand suddenly grabbed Alcor's face, and he spoke, "Burn."

Alcor was suddenly enveloped in intense flames. It was Agidyne. Alcor didn't show any signs of being in real pain, and the chief adopted an oddly annoyed expression as he released Alcor, and prepared to summon a new demon. Alcor didn't give him time to as that light blue otherworldly glow he took when he was levitating appeared, and those razor-sharp tentacle-like wires he had when he was in his Septentrione form suddenly shot out of him, and impaled the Chief in the chest.

Alcor retracted his wires, and the Chief took a step back before he suddenly started hacking up blood, and began to fall face-first towards the ground, but managed to catch himself, and glared at Alcor in defiance, determined to not give in to the Septentrione.

Alcor frowned before turning to face the Chief completely with his back to me. That otherworldly glow never left as he unleashed a dozen more of his wires at the Chief. He did nothing to avoid the wires as they impaled his arms, legs, and stomach. That defiant glare the Chief had never left his face as he pressed down on a button on his phone, and summoned Cerberus, the Chief's personal demon. With a ferocious roar Cerberus lunged at Alcor intent in ripping the Septentrione to shreds. Cerberus got the chance as Alcor released more of his wires, and skewered Cerberus like he did with the Chief.

_'Now's my chance!' _I thought before I called forth Suzaku, and Byakku. As they appeared before me I held a finger to my lips, and told them to keep quiet. They nodded back at me understanding that the element of surprise would be necessary to end this. I just need a distraction.

Thankfully my distraction came in the form of Daichi who had summoned his own demons, Hanuman, and Wu Kong. With a savage nearly inhuman roar from Daichi he lunged at Alcor planning on unleashing another Inferno more than likely planning another suicide bomber strategy. I wasn't going to let that happen.

As Alcor turned, and planned on skewering Daichi, Hanuman, and Wu Kong with his coils leaving his blind spot wide open for me to strike, "Go." I whispered to Byakku, and Suzaku as they charged towards Alcor while I prepared to strike Alcor with a Ziodyne right in-between the eyes.

Alcor suddenly spun around, and skewered Byakku, and Suzaku not noticing Daichi slipped around his wires unlike Hanuman, and Wu Kong. I felt a bit off when a smile came onto my face that was probably a smile of sadism, "Ziodyne."

The massive bolt of lightning shot through the air, and arced towards Alcor who unfortunately couldn't move without having to release everyone he had skewered. It nailed him right in the eye, and as he stumbled back towards Daichi who rammed into him before unleashing the Inferno onto Alcor.

If my Ziodyne didn't kill him then Daichi's Inferno had to have done him in. Sadly Alcor still hadn't fallen yet, "This is starting to get annoy-" Alcor didn't get to finish as he suddenly found a familiar knife had imbedded itself deep into where his heart would be if he was human.

I took a few steps, and saw that Daichi was on the ground staring up at the one who apparently struck the fatal blow to Alcor. It was Airi, and that was Jungo's knife. As I saw the faint red glow that covered the knife, and Airi receded I recognized it as the Assassination skill.

Alcor turned, and frowned down at Airi very annoyed, and in pain as Airi returned his frown with a glare of her own as the red glow finally receded, and left small cuts, and lacerations on Airi's arms. The trade off for using skills like Assassination is that user has to sacrifice some of their own energy for them to be effective. Looks like Daichi isn't the only one using skills I told to not equip, "Just die." The tone Airi used more than likely meant she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Alcor turned to me, and his face broke into what could best be described as a sorrowful smile, "I'm sorry, Hibiki." With that said Alcor closed his eyes, and dropped to his knees before he fell first towards the ground. He didn't get back up.

Airi took a step back as Alcor imploded into that black, and red void before it collapsed upon itself like all the other Septentriones did when they died. It was a grim reminder that even though he looked like a human, and he was my… friend, he was still a Septentrione. The enemy. At that moment the large gears on the wall started to turn as a beam of soft blue light shot out from the device at the center of the Terminal.

"Hibiki." I spun around, and there Io stood. She looked like she wasn't sure what to say. I waited for her to make up her mind. I didn't have to wait for long as Io spoke, "We won." She didn't seem happy about, but why should she?

She released a heavy sigh, and glanced towards Hinako, and then back to me, "Hinako, and the Chief didn't make it though." Wait! What? I spun around, and like Io said the Chief was on the ground lying down in a pool of blood that was quickly growing bigger, and bigger by the minute, "Damn, so we are all that's left, right?"

I said as Airi, and Daichi approached they didn't respond as they both wore expression that looked to be in-between anger, and grief, looks like they didn't feel like chatting much.

I released a heavy sigh, and decided that before we head to Polaris we should at least move Hinako's, and the Chief's bodies. Wouldn't do us much good if when we go to Polaris they end up getting sent with us just because they were on the terminal too. Don't give me any of that shit about how I'm being cruel talking about the Chief, and Hinako like that. I'm tired, and I just want this over with.

After Io volunteered to help relocate Hinako's body while I moved the chief, and we at least made sure they were comfortable we went back to the Terminal where Airi, and Daichi were. They hadn't said a word since the battle ended, and I had a feeling they weren't going to say anything anytime soon.

I stood before the device in the center of the Terminal, and held up the shrunken form of the Dragon, to the device. As the Terminal activated I turned to Airi, Io, and Daichi, and gave them what I hoped was a smile that would at least get them a bit more energized, "Let's end this."

Before they could say anything in response we were enveloped in an intense blinding blue light rising up from the floor, as the gears on the wall stopped turning only to begin again in the opposite direction before this magnificent blinding light flashed into existence from the gears. When the light faded we were in a… Damn, it's pretty hard to actually capture the details of this place in mere words. We were on top of this giant disc-like island that kind of looked like a sunset in the middle of some sort of wasteland with these strange ruins sticking out from the ground all over the place.

Our focus shifted from checking out the scenery to looking at the strange being that was floating down towards. I'm guessing it was Polaris. How do I describe the Administrator without throwing you off track? Well let's start with the head(?)

First there was this big round flat disc thing that suddenly exploded into this vortex that held the fragments of the disc together somehow. Man I suck at this. Then there was this white thing shaped that kind of looked like a thumbtack with this sigil on it that I'm guessing was Polaris's face. It looked kind of like this: **-:-**

Then there were these two floating white pillars that curved into a point at the bottom that I'm guessing were Polaris's arms. So basically if I were to summarize Polaris in a few words I would say he was either some sort of sculpture some fruit loop made out of clay, or he was a weird as hell alien. I'm not sure which I should lean towards.

At the exact moment we had finished sizing up Polaris I heard this strange genderless voice that sounded like it was coming from both nowhere, and everywhere at the same time, **_"Humans. You have overcome my ordeals, and now stand before me."_**

"Polaris, I-" He cut me off.

**_"I am Polaris, administrator of world from the Heavenly Throne?" _**

I frowned, and contemplated calling him out on interrupting me that would either piss him off, or he wouldn't care. Before I could speak Daichi took a hesitant step forward, and spoke up for the first time in while, "W-We defeated all the Septentriones! That's why we need you to-" Polaris cut Daichi off like he did to me.

**_"…Do not be so hasty, humans. All your work has only been a test to meet with me. First, I must ask: What kind of world do you desire, humans?"_**

I stared up at Polaris, and spoke at last, "Restore the past."

Daichi chose now to join in, "Th-That's right! You might not understand our world… But we lived ours to the fullest in that world! For the past eight days… We have done, and learned tons of stuff…! We'll make use of that, and do our best to help the world progress in the right way…"

**_"You desire the world to be restored to before it was destroyed." _**It wasn't a question.

**_"But if your world is over-written, there is no knowing what will become of you."_**

"We understand that, but I want things to be how they were before when all the people I cared about weren't dead!" I declared determined to set things right no matter what.

**_"I understand your desire, but mankind has been corrupted, and has already lost its worth. And yet, you believe you will be able to lead them in the correct direction?"_**

"I do." I said aloud not even the slightest bit of hesitation in my voice.

**_"Ha… Then I will say no more… Whether your resolve proves true, or not… I will test if you have the power to lead."_** At that moment seven black bolts of lightning struck the island we were on, and when they dispersed in their place was these 7 white objects. I had a sudden bad feeling when I looked at those things.

I turned to Daichi, Io, and Airi, and they seemed worried. I cracked my best reassuring smile, and told them, "Don't worry. We're going to win. We've come too far for this to be how it ends." That seemed to do the trick as the hesitant looks on their faces disappeared, and in their places were expressions of determination, "Now then. Let's end this!" I called out as we charged towards the 7 Guardians, (As the Demon Summoning App referred to them.) and Polaris.

* * *

**_ "It's… Not enough... Give me more… Give it to me! Give it all to me! Give me all of your rage!" _**Polaris roared in absolute fury re-summoning his guardians, and merging them together with himself as we were busy catching our breath from the arduous battle we had just been through. One question I would really like to ask Polaris is why the hell did they have to re-spawnevery few minutes!?

"Is everyone still alive?" That might have been a tad bit redundant.

"Yeah!" I half expected Airi to throw back a snarky retort. Clearly she wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic right about now.

I turned to Daichi, and Gibbs-slapped him, "Idiot! You nearly got yourself killed with that last attack of yours." Daichi had gotten desperate in the last battle with Polaris as the Guardians just wouldn't stop re-spawning so he decided to pull off another one of his suicide bomber tactics as he broke into a mad charge straight towards Polaris, and tried to run him through with what I believed was Piercing Hit. He then followed up with an Inferno to Polaris's face. In the end it brought the Administrator down, but if the Phys Guardian had re-spawned a second sooner then Daichi would have killed himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just lost my temper, okay!?" I wanted to hit him again for that, but Io stopped me from doing that as her demon, Titania went to work on healing Daichi's injuries. It wouldn't help us much for the next battle if Daichi wasn't in peak condition. Meanwhile Airi summoned up a demon- No, that isn't exactly correct, He was an angel by the name of Remiel. Remiel went to work with restoring our group's MP. (As the Demon Summoning App referred to it) When Airi first created the guy through the Cathedral of Shadows he asked me where some chick named Amane was. Either way the guy kind of creeps me out.

Don't give me that look. He looks like a grown man, he's purple, and except for the few accessories he wears the guy is butt naked. I recalled that I called Airi a nymphomaniac for creating the guy yesterday. She slugged me hard for that comment. Wipe that grin off your face.

Our brief respite from battle came to an end as Airi recalled Remiel once he finished replenishing our mana, and Titania finished patching Daichi up, and at that moment Polaris summoned… Ourselves, and the majority of our fallen allies, or as Polaris put it, our past selves.

I decided it would be wise to not point out to Polaris he forgot to make a shadow version of me, "So… Who wants to fight their shadow?"

"I'll take care of Keita, okay?" Daichi asked he headed towards where Keita's shadow was. It's probably for the best considering that Airi, and Io wouldn't have as good of a chance of taking down this shadow version of Keita.

"I'll take care of my shadow." Io didn't bother asking cause I had no intention of fighting her shadow. It looks too much like the real Io.

I turned to Airi hoping I could ask her to back me up with Makoto's, Otome's, Fumi's, Daichi's, Jungo's, and Hinako's shadows, but she was already dead-set on giving Yamato's shadow a beating. Probably had to with the fact Yamato is the reason her dad had to fake his death.

So that leaves me with two dudes, and four chicks. Great, _'Wait a minute! What about Ronaldo's, Airi's, and Joe's shadows?'_

I shrugged it off hoping that Airi, and Daichi would probably deal with them since they are closer to them than me, and Io. I hope once Io's done with her shadow sp that she'll back me up with the six I have to deal with now. Speaking of which I ducked just in time to avoid getting kicked in the head by Fumi's shadow, and saw an opportunity to finish her off quickly. All it took was a well aimed Mighty Hit to the throat, and she went down like a sack of potatoes. A benefit from having fought alongside Fumi for as long as I have is that I learnt she has a tough time taking physical attacks. I didn't bother to give it much thought that I just killed the doppelganger of a friend mine, because I knew it was just going to distract me. I looked toward Makoto's shadow, and Otome's shadow whom both stood before me a few feet away. Why they weren't attacking, I didn't have any time to figure that out because Jungo's shadow, and Daichi's shadow had reached me, and were now trying to kill me as well.

I caught what probably would have been a very lethal attack if it had connected, and poked Jungo's shadow in the temple, and muttered, "Maziodyne." In the next instant a stream of lightning shot out from my finger, through Jungo's shadow's head, and continued on towards Daichi's shadow who barely got out of the way in time as he dropped to the ground. I let go of Jungo's Shadow's hand as he slowly crumpled to the ground, and then went to work on killing Daichi's shadow. Before Daichi's shadow could get back up I repeated what Fumi's shadow had tried to do to me before, but with greater success because I my foot connected with Daichi's shadow's face, and sent him tumbling back.

I lunged in for the kill, and unleashed the Megidoloan skill I had cracked earlier from the battle with Polaris's Guardians. I felt a slight tinge of satisfaction watching Daichi's shadow got eviscerated, "That was for shoving me back when we first met Io." For future reference: Daichi shoves hard.

I turned back to Makoto's, and Otome's shadows who were now flanked by Hinako's shadow. I took a quick glance around to see Daichi, and Airi were fighting off Joe's, Ronaldo's, and Airi's shadow. I turned back to my opponents, and found that they had me surrounded, but they still weren't attacking me.

_"Hibiki."_ Makoto's shadow spoke in a tone that sounded… sad? I kept myself composed waiting for whatever attack they were planning on throwing at me.

_"Why Hibiki?" _Otome's shadow's pleading tone struck something in me.

_"Why is it that we died, and you lived?" _Hinako's Shadow's voice sounded so much like the real one's that it felt like I was actually talking to her again. No! I couldn't let them get into my head.

_"Isn't it supposed to be your duty to protect us, Hibiki?" _Why was Makoto's shadow calling me by my first name out in public like this? Makoto didn't ever call me by my name in public.

_"Why couldn't you save us?"_ Otome's shadow hadn't stopped using that pleading tone. IT was starting to really hurt.

_"Hibiki, why did you let us die?" _Please don't get angry at me like that Hina- No! I'm starting to get drawn into their mind games.

_"Why did you kill us Hibiki?" _

"Makoto I-" I tried to defend myself because at that moment Otome's shadow grabbed me, and spun me around to look at her.

_"Don't you care about us, Hibiki? About Koharu? About me?" _Dammit! Get a grip Hibiki! They're not real! This isn't real!?

_"What am I to you Hibiki!?" _Hinako's shadow suddenly screeched at me as she stood before me, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. It hurts too much.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. What Makoto's shadow said next completely threw me off as she grabbed my arm, and held it in a vice as Hinako's shadow began to step around me.

_"It's okay. We forgive you Hibiki."_

_"Just do us a favor." _I couldn't move my arms as Otome's shadow managed to lock my other arm into a vice-like grip as well. I didn't consider just forcing them to let go. It wouldn't be that hard, but I couldn't hurt them again.

_"Just die." _Hinako's shadow's voice sounded from behind me as she lunged in for the killing blow I inclined my head to at least get a better view of my death. Before I could even mutter out a damn it, someone else intervened.

"Bufudyne." Suddenly a pillar of ice shot out, and impaled Hinako's shadow in the chest. Hinako's shadow dropped to the ground as if she was a puppet whose strings that held it up had been clipped.

A cyclone of gale force winds suddenly crashed right into Makoto's shadow, and forced her to release her hold on me as it sent her flying away ripping her to shreds.

I managed to push Otome's shadow off of me, and turned to face my savior. It was Io. She had her head down, but I was certain that based on her stride she was pissed. I wisely got out of her away as didn't even slow down when she nearly bumped into me, and continued towards Otome's shadow.

_"You little who-" _Otome's shadow never got to finish as with a snap of the fingers Io unleashed Judgement on Otome's shadow. That large seal appeared above her, and from it a pillar of light struck down, and Otome's shadow disappeared into the light.

"Wow. That was kind of hot." I voiced my thoughts aloud before suddenly Io spun around, and slugged me. I didn't hurt much, but the shock struck me much harder than the fist did, "Wha-" I was interrupted because suddenly Io grabbed my arm, and sandwiched it in between her… Do I have to say it out loud for you to get the picture?

"Your mine, you got that?" Io was being very pushy all of a sudden, not that I minded much. Are you grinning too?

"Dude! Do you really think now is the time for you to be hooking up with Io?" I turned to the source of Daichi's voice as he, and Airi approached us.

"Maybe." I replied, and Daichi in retaliation face-faulted.

Airi flanked by her own demons Tao Tie, and Xiezhai chose to sigh while muttering something under her breath along the lines of, 'stupid unfaithful indecisive fickle Hibiki.' Please don't tell me she has fallen for me as well?

Io definitely has a crush on me. Makoto realized she loved me before she was killed. I'm not sure about Otome because she liked to tease me, or she really was trying to have me hook up with her (going to be 4 years old) daughter.

Then there was Fumi who was either just messing with me, or actually had a thing for me. She had an odd way of expression affection. Hinako mentioned something the other night about pole dancing lessons, and I'm not sure if she wanted me to give her a pole dance, or if it she wanted to give me a pole dance. I'm really hoping it was the latter rather than the former. Dudes, and pole dances don't go together regardless of what some creepy pre-teenage girls think.

If Airi starts liking me then I will need some serious help, or a therapist. What? You think it's weird I'm a bit put off at the thought that I might have 6 girls of varying ages all attracted to me? No guy regardless of any special powers he has can handle more than 1 woman at a time. Trust me on that for those of you losers who fantasize about dating multiple women that are reading this, and end up ruining their chances with a real girl who actually likes you instead of a pretend woman who will never truly make you happy. Man I sound like a bitch. Quit laughing.

At that moment where we were about to exchange more witty banter Polaris returned to the battlefield in his second form, and began his attack. Why can't he just fuck-off? Excuse my language.

* * *

I quickly learned over the second, and third part of the battle with Polaris why Io was so pushy all of a sudden. Lugh had token control. The glowing energy spear, levitation, and the glorwing green/yellow eyes were an obvious tell-tale sign she wasn't in control of herself.

Thankfully Io's ascension into godhood had turned out to a be a boon in our battle as she quickly overwhelmed Polaris in his second form, and was now holding off Polaris AB while Daichi, and Airi were double-teaming on Polaris B while I fought Polaris A.

We were going to win! We were actually going to win! But sadly things went from good to shit hitting the fan as Polaris fired his Supernova. Me, Airi, and Io got out of the way, but Daichi… I rather not talk about it.

Me, Airi, and Io didn't waste time to mourn for Daichi, and instead chose to put everything we had into defeating Polaris. Sadly right when I had struck what I thought was the final blow Polaris struck me, Airi, and Io with his Cepheid attack.

I tried to get up, but my body had reached it's limit at last. I could still move my head around, and I saw Io was forcing herself to stand back up so she was still alive. I found Airi lying down on the ground not moving. Panic flooded my being as I felt adrenaline flood my body, and return strength to my arms to the point that I was able to drag myself towards her. I heard Io grunt out what sounded like a, "How dare you!?" With a nudge I got Airi to roll over onto her back, and saw that she was still breathing barely.

"Dragon Stream grant me all of your power!"

I turned back to Io just in time to see her thrust her arm out to the side as orange energy began to coalesce together to form another one of Lugh's spears, but it didn't look like it would be enough. Thankfully for us help came as suddenly a massive stream of the Dragon Stream's power suddenly flowed into Lugh's spear as it triple in size, and length, "Take it! Take it all, Lugh! I, Miyako Hotsuin the head of the Hotsuin clan bequeath onto you all that is left of the Dragon Stream's finite power to you." That voice was Miyako's voice even if it did carry an air of authority that it didn't have before. With a sonic boom accompanying Io as she propelled herself high into the air above Polaris, and an enhanced Lugh's spear in hand Io threw the spear at Polaris moments before he fired another Supernova at Io. Thankfully Lugh's spear struck home, but so did Supernova hit its intended target. I heard Polaris suddenly roar in what I suspected to be a groan of pain.

**_"I lost. Heh."_** Was Polaris laughing, **_"I see now, why Alcor gave the humans the powers of the demons. I shall now grant your wish Shining One."_**

It was over now, right? I wanted to ask that but before I could Polaris pressed the burning reset button.

**_"This world shall now be restored to how it was 8 days prior."_** With that declaration made by Polaris he vanished into a massive column of light that released an earthquake that held such intensity it made the subtle tremors I've experienced before look pathetic In comparison. The quake didn't stop. Not even as the world begin to spin, blur, fade to black, and get drawn into the column of light.

My world began to turn into a massive black maelstrom as everything was slowly being drawn into the light. I grew fearful that if I got drawn in then I would be lost forever, but... "I won't turn back now! I'll regret nothing, because I survived!"

Using what strength I could I looked for something close by to hold onto in hopes of not being drawn into the light. All I saw was... Airi. She was still asleep, and still alone. There's no way I can keep us from both getting dragged into the light, so…

"You, and I… will go together… To the past." I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close to my chest determined not to let her slip through my fingers. I made a promise that I would protect her no matter what, and I don't intend to break it now.

As me, and Airi drew closer, and closer to the light being drawn in by the overwhelming might of the maelstrom I suddenly received a message on my cell phone from Nicaea.

_Will history repeat itself?_

_Let's survive._

As I finished reading that message I was dragged into the column in the center of the maelstrom, and my world faded away into light.

My name is Hibiki Kuze, and I am the 2nd Devil Survivor. This is the story of my uprising, my fall from grace, my second uprising to greater power, my second fall into oblivion, my rebirth, and my ascension.

* * *

Just as I had finished reading the email on my COMP from _M_ I heard someone clear their throat, and looked up only to stare confused at the image of myself, Gin, Haru, and several other shaded out people.

"What is this?" Just days ago I had helped Gin restore peace to Tokyo by purging the demons through Haru's Song of Hope. Just a second ago as I was reading _M's _letter in the park, and now I'm in some sort of strange place.

I looked around before my eyes settled on the large white letters outlined in red above me.

**Congratulations you have just beaten Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor Overclocked for the first time. We will now take count of all your achievements, and failures this play through, and sum them up to see how many points you get to spend on bonuses should you decide to start a New Game +**

"Uh… What?" I said confused as to what the heck was going on as new white letters appeared in the place of the last one.

**'Survivor' Achievement achieved. +70P**

**'Vanquisher' Achievement achieved. +60P**

**'Muckraker' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Haru's Savior' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Mari's Savior' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Black Frost's Savior' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Gin's Savior' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Azuma arse-kicker' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Yuzu Ignorer' Achievement achieved. +20P**

**'Did not save kid in tree' Failure achieved. -20P**

**'Did not save Keisuke' Failure achieved. -10P**

**'Kept Honda from his son' Failure achieved. -5P**

**'Ignored Midori' Failure achieved. -10P**

**'Ignored Amane' Failure achieved. -5P**

**'Still a virgin' Failure achieved. -20P**

**Points total: 200P**

"What the hell!?" I roared out in fury very annoyed with some of these Achievements, and Failures, "Why the hell is being a virgin so bad?" As if in response a new message appeared.

**Had access to Femme demons, and Megami demons, and your still a virgin!?**

"Shut up." I shot back glaring at the message as it disappeared.

**Any other stupid questions?**

"What does 'Ignore Amane' mean, and why is it a Failure?" I asked feeling that the game was going to give me a stupid response.

**She's got nice curves. Even if those stupid robes she wears hides them too well.**

I said nothing as I suddenly thought back to my fight with Jezebel, and how hot the Evil Amane's were even though they were trying to kill Amane, "Point taken. What about Midori?"

**She has a thing for you.**

I stared up at the message confused, and asked, "What?"

**She was better at keeping it a secret from you than Yuzu did.**

"Okay… Speaking of Yuzu why is ignoring her a Achievement?" I asked already knowing the answer.

**She's got a nice rack, but she can get pretty annoying fast.**

"Again, Point taken. I get the Keisuke thing, but what kid in tree are you talking about?" I asked a bit saddened that there was a kid stuck up in a tree I could have saved.

**Third day, at the Miyashita Park.**

"Damn! Knew I should have went to the park then." I muttered because in actuality I had no real good reason for not going to the park that day, "How is kicking Azuma's arse an Achieveme- Wait! I get it now. It's because he is-" The message completed my sentence for me.

**He is a prick.**

"One last thing. Why is keeping Honda from his son a bad thing. If Honda got out then some real bad stuff would have happened. Like the Angels subjugating humankind."

**Honda's son died during the Lockdown. Don't you think Honda should know that?**

That message hit me like a bullet, "Honda's kid is dead?" I released a shudder at that very thought.

**Yes.**

"If Honda had gotten out then, or at least sooner would his son have lived?" I asked trying not to stutter as I swallowed down this new information. It was tough to swallow. Like trying to eat an egg without chewing it, or biting into it.

**No. There was nothing you could have done for either of them that wouldn't have jeopardized everything.**

"Okay, so what now?" I asked as I finally choked down the news of Honda's son's death.

**Would you like to start a New Game +?**

I've come to realize something slightly disturbing. Either A: This is all just a videogame, or B: This was like one of those Naruto's life is a videogame fan fictions Atsuro told me about. Either way I'm screwed so I might as well have fun with it. Maybe I might lose my virginity next time around, "Yes."

**All righty then, but first you have to decide how you will spend the points you get from your last play through on rewards for the next one.**

And with that statement a large box appeared in front of me filled with what I suspected were the rewards. Some of them seemed useful, while some seemed… weird. I took a few minutes scouring through the different rewards, and chose a couple that would help me out next time.

**10% off Compendium. 40P**

**Carry over 1 demon. 10P**

**Carry over 4 demons. 30P**

**Carry over auction. 20P**

**Carry over skills. 10P**

I still have 90 points left. Maybe I'll spend them on some of those odd rewards.

**Sex Appeal up 10%. Warning: Females will not be the only ones who will find you sexier. 20P**

**Devil's Fuge on hand prior to 3rd day of Lockdown. 40P**

**Gain Resistance to Fire element. 30P**

There. Now I'm ready to begin this New Game + thing.

**Please select which demons you will carry over into the next game.**

"No problem." I smiled as I picked the 3 demons who so many fusions ago were those 3 demons who had me, Yuzu, and Atsuro had first fought at the Electric Museum. The 4th demon would be another demon of sentimental importance to me. The demon who so many fusions ago was the first demon I bought at the auction, "Now then. Let's begin."

One final message appeared before I was blinded, and was sent back to that dream I had on the day before the lockdown started. The dream where god spoke to me.

** Conquer your demon. Break your barricade. **

** Let's Survive…**

I guess I forgot to mention this insignificant detail, but my name is Kazuya Toudou. My friends like to call me Kaze for some reason. Anyway I'm the Bel of the human world, and I'm the King of Bel as well, but more importantly than anything else I'm the 1st Devil Survivor, and I will tell you the story that would be the prologue to the story involving that 2nd Devil Survivor.

* * *

**Please leave positive feedback via a review. Take note that over 11,372 is the most words I've typed into a single chapter for a fanfiction yet, and I'm really tired. So I'm going to pass since it is around 2:00 am here.**


	2. Ronaldo's week: Day 1

**Luckenhaft: Greetings my hopefully loyal readers. I should explain a few things now at the start of this chapter before we move onto the actual story. I will try to answer the questions some of you probably have about this story now, but haven't asked yet. I would like it if you guys would ask questions that don't necessarily force me to reveal too much about what will come to pass in this story.**

**Question 1: Why Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 1, 2, and their respective 3DS remakes? They along with the videogame Catherine are the only games of the Megami Tensei franchise.**

**Question 2: Why Hibiki Kuze, and Kazuya Toudou? In both games you only get 6 spaces for first, last, and nickname for the protagonist so that's why I gave them the names they have now. Minegishi would have worked for me, but Toudou felt better.**

**Question 3: Seriously, why them? I felt a very strong sense of connection with the two of them when I played their respective games. That, and I wondered what would happen if they showed up in the same fanfiction.**

**Question 4: Why the harem? I just… felt like it. I mean when I played Devil Survivor 2 for the first time I felt that Hibiki Kuze might have actually held some feelings towards the female characters of Devil Survivor 2, and they in turn may have felt some feelings for him in return. What those feelings are for each of them will be explored through this story.**

**Question 5: How long will this story be? I don't know. I intend for Hibiki to go through the 8 days of Polaris's invasion 4 more times, and have him live to see things through Ronaldo's, Yamato's, and Daichi's, (Liberator.) and Alcor's paths. I may change my plans once Break Record hits the shelves in America. I heard it would be released to the public in Japan sometime this month.**

**In response to my reviewers: **

**I'm continuing this, are you happy girrr, and Loopsey? **

**The main ideal for this story was from another New Game Plus one-shot I had read where Hibiki was stuck in the New Game Plus, and he decided to just give up, and in turn Polaris succeeded in deleting the world, but thankfully that won't be how this story ends, ultima-owner.**

**The only yaoi here will be in the sub-context, and when Hibiki, Daichi, and Joe are questioning Keita's sexuality, or asexuality. (Chuckles.)**

**One last thing before the disclaimer shows up, this story strictly adheres to what happened canonically in the game. So anything I reference to that has happened in this story will be based on actual events that happened in the game. Hinako did mention something on the night of the 7th day about *ahem* pole dancing lessons, Otome did imply that if it weren't for the 14 year age gap she would have no problems if Hibiki went out with her daughter, and it has been implied, and if you read into the sub context like I did then Makoto does hold some sort of crush for Hibiki. I should also mention that I have spent a large amount of time painstakingly doing research on the Megami Tensei wiki site for this fanfiction in order to improve its quality. Now it is time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2, its 3DS remake Break Record, or any other forms of media referenced to in this fanfiction. If I did then would I be writing a fanfiction right about... now?**

* * *

There are many different reactions one may have when they are the 'victim' of time travel. Hibiki Kuze chose the most common one, but was also one of the unpleasant ones for anyone within hearing range of the 'victim'. Hibiki got up off of the floor, and quoted Neku from The World Ends With You.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Everyone else in the testing site immediately stopped what they were doing, and gave Hibiki strange looks. One second he suddenly falls to the floor face first, and takes at least 20 seconds to get back, and the next second he is screaming in confusion, and anger.

Hibiki had good reason scream like he just did right now. A few minutes ago he fought Polaris… and lost. I mean sure he got his wish, and now he got sent back to the day everything started, but he was probably the only who lived through it, right?

"Dude, what the hell is going on? Why are you yelling? It's my thing to suddenly freak out for little good reason. Wait. That came out wrong."

Hibiki stared at Daichi in quiet contemplation as he processed his current situation. Eventually he spoke, "You're not dead."

"Yeah." Daichi replied in the same flat tone of voice Hibiki used as he stared back at Hibiki confused. Eventually what Daichi's friend said sunk in, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Hibiki quickly searched the testing site for some means to change the subject when his eyes landed on something outside by the front gates to his school. Hibiki was shocked beyond belief when he saw this something, and immediately left the testing site to get to this something as Daichi ate his dust completely confused about what just happened. He didn't even get to tell Hibiki about Nicaea. Daichi shrugged that thought aside, and chased after Hibiki half a minute later.

While Daichi was fruitlessly scouring the school for his best friend, Hibiki had reached the something by the front gates to his school, and promptly glomped it in relief of seeing it alive. 'It' retaliated by futilely trying to fight Hibiki off, but when that indeed proved futile it gave into Hibiki's embrace, and returned it with not as much force as Hibiki put into it.

"You suck at hugging Hibiki." 'It' said feigning annoyance, but judging by the small unnoticeable smile, and blush 'It' was sporting on her face she was enjoying being held by Hibiki like this.

Hibiki immediately released 'It' who released a subtle sigh of displeasure, and turned towards our direction, and glared. He then spoke to us, "We are shifting from 3rd person to 1st person point of view now. Don't try to get too confused readers, okay?"

Readers do me a favor, and disregard whatever douchey things the author says. Anyway it seems like Airi has retained her memories of the 'past 8 days'. Airi was the 'It' that the author referred to, and I'm pretty sure she would slug the author for labeling her as an 'It'. Quit snickering author, and wipe the frown off your face which has turned into a wide grin. I'm going to ignore you author.

"Are you okay Hibiki?" Airi asked in a tone I suspected was concerned. I turned back to her, and smiled what I hope was a reassuring, and heartwarming smile.

"I'm fine Airi." I then noticed that I somehow had intertwined my hands with Airi's at some point during our embrace. I felt my face heat up, and saw Airi's face was taking a shade of red similar to her hair. She looked kind of cute when she was embarrassed, and for some reason I can't fathom she was cuter to me when she was mad. So long as it wasn't at me, then I would be afraid of her. I wonder if this how that Richard Castle guy feels whenever Beckett is mad at him. Quit laughing for no reason author.

Back to the hand holding thing, it seemed like Airi didn't want to let go off my hand so I chose not to earn her ire, because as I've stated before I like it when Airi isn't angry at me. I then noticed we had drawn a small crowd of onlookers who obviously had nothing better to do. I tried picking up on what they were muttering to each, and picked up a few sentences.

"Damn whoever that bastard is for snagging that cute girl before I could." That guy's obviously a tool, and not Airi's type.

"He's cute." Thank you. "But why does he have to be a shotacon." What? Airi's 15, dammit!

"That pedophile! What the heck is he doing with that elementary schooler?" I'm pretty sure Airi is a freshman.

"Why can't you be as affectionate with me in public as he is with his girlfriend?" Sorry dood. I didn't mean to get your girlfriend mad at you.

"Will you all just fuck off!?" Airi apparently heard most of what the not so innocent bystanders were saying, and certainly didn't like it. By the way readers, I forgot what a shotacon is, although I have a pretty good idea that it is some sort of pedophile. Anyone know what a shotacon is specificly? Eventually everyone left us alone, and now me, and Airi could talk about the situation we were in now, but first…

"You're still holding my hand." Airi frowned up at me, and I suddenly recalled the fact she only reached up to just below my shoulders. This made me think that if she ever tried to kiss me on the lips she would have to jump, or I would have to lower myself to her level. That would be embarrassing for both of us, and I have a very strong feeling that Airi is too prideful to jump up high just to get a kiss. Wait a minute. She's just a friend, right? A friend I suddenly have started developed attraction towards, and may return the feelings. I'm blaming the author for this, but back to Airi-chan. Wait what did I just-

"You got a problem with that, Hibiki?" She tightened her grip on my hand, and it was starting to hurt. She has a strong grip, and did someone else aside from me and the author suddenly consider how that could be misinterpreted. Wipe that perverted grin off your face author.

"No." I replied, and that threw Airi off her game as she wasn't expecting that answer so she did the usual thing to me when I threw her off her game. She reached up, and grabbed me by my jacket's collar, and pulled me down so that my face was directly in front of hers, but there was still enough space between us that this was not that uncomfortable for me, or her. I was expecting her to hit me in the back of the headf right about now while calling me stupid like she would do with Jungo or Daichi but instead of doing that her blush intensified, and she muttered what I assumed was baka before she closed the distance between our faces, and our lips.

I didn't freeze up like some guys would when they received their first kiss because I knew that could be misinterpreted by the girl that the guy wasn't enjoying the kiss. I did my best to not be too eager about the kiss, but it was my first, and I suspect her first kiss as well so I did what I thought was best, and made sure her first kiss was something she would enjoy. It was futile for me to not be nervous about the kiss I was sharing with Airi now because I was afraid that I would mess it up for her. Anyway Airi broke the kiss at last, and I believe it was roughly 30 seconds. Not too long, and not that short either in my opinion but what would I know. This was my first kiss.

She didn't release her hold on my jacket collar yet as her face seemed flushed, and she was breathing heavily while at the same time she was trying to hide the giddily happy smile on her face that I thought was just adorable. Eventually she forced a neutral expression on her face, and spoke, "Well?"

I stared at her in quiet contemplation as I contemplated the kiss she had given me, and to be honest I thought Airi was pretty good. She didn't pucker or anything like that, but she still put a sufficient amount of effort into the kiss that I knew she was eager, and nervous as I was. I realized that while I was contemplating her kiss that my eyes broke contact with hers, and focused on her lips. They looked… very inviting, and supple… darn it. I captured those lips with my own, and I thought I heard her squeak in delight?

The kiss lasted about a few seconds longer than the last one did, and once I separated my lips from Airi's. I smirked as she was now reduced to muttering a string of incomprehensible stutters and released her hold on my jacket's collar as I returned to my original height, "I liked it, so… Am I still stupid?"

How many of you are either glaring at me at for trying to steal Airi-chan from Jungo, or cheering me on for some reason?

A few minutes later after Airi regained her composure, I got my answer. She pulled me back down, and I expected another kiss only to get slugged in the back of the head. She smirked wickedly as I returned to my original height, and said, "Yes, you're still stupid Hibiki." You little-

"There you are! Where the heck, have you- Wait a second! Who's the cute girl, and is she single?" I repressed a frown as apparently Daichi found me. I was about to say yes, and open the floodgates to Hel when she repeated an action Io/Lugh did with me back during our fight with Polaris… She grabbed my arm, and sandwiched it in between of her… Screw it! I'm going say it this time! There is no point in prissy footing around it forever. She sandwiched my arm in between her (In my opinion.) very generously endowed for her age, breast.

I tried to repress the chuckle I had as I saw the expression Daichi on his face, but a few giggles got out, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS CUTE GIRL WHO PROBABLY HAS CUTER FRIENDS BEHIND MY BACK!?" Come on Daichi, what's with waving that finger around in my face. Airi-chan may bite it off if you're not careful, dude. By the way I'm pretty sure Airi does have some cute friends but she doesn't want to lose them thanks to Daichi. Are you laughing too?

"Daichi this is… Airi-chan." I smirked as I noticed she blushed a little since I added the '-chan' suffix at the end of her name. "She is my… close friend." I noticed the frown on her face, and the hopeful look on Daichi's, and quickly added, "Who I'm currently sort of involved with." The frown went away, and Daichi's hopeful look changed to a hopeless one, serves you right for trying to steal Airi-chan from me friend. Wait! What did I just think? Get out of my head author!

Are some of you confused as to why I'm going along with this? Let me explain something that happened to me last Thursday. I don't know why but when the battle with Kama came to an end, after Airi struck the final blow after managing to immobilize Kama with her newly cracked Marin Karin skill did I come to a realization. I find Airi to be kind of sexy for some reason. Maybe I have a belly button fetish like Kama? Maybe it is because of her new Marin Karin has had some odd affect on me? Or perhaps I am a shotacon? Whatever the heck that may be. Either way I find Airi Ban sexy. End of discussion. Save your insulting, or perverted comments for the review box. I pity it now that I think about it.

"Now Daichi can you do me a favor, and let me talk with Airi in private about something?" I will need to talk to him later in order to circumvent a rift growing between me, and him since I'm apparently sort-of in a relationship with Airi-chan now.

"Fine." Yup, I'm going to have a talk with Daichi later.

I took Airi's wrist into my own, and led her away from the school gates towards an alley where hopefully some prick won't try to jump us. I would have to kick his arse if he tried anything with Airi-chan.

Once I was certain we were safe here, and no one would bug us I turned to Airi just in time for her to kick off the first official meeting of the 2nd Devil Survivors Time jumpers club. Pending title.

"You couldn't bring me to anywhere nicer than 'molestation' alley?" Airi spat out a bit annoyed.

"I could have, but the nicest place I could think of is far from the school, and I didn't want to give Daichi the impression that I was ditching him to go out with you. Which reminds me of something else, what are we now?" I didn't have to wait long for her answer thankfully.

"What do you mean?" What do you think I mean?

"Are we a couple now, or what? What about Jungo? I kind of thought that you, and him had a thing for each other." I did my best to keep cool, but...

"I don't know." Before I could ask what she meant, she spoke again, "I'm just… kind of confused now. I know I sort of have feelings for Jungo, but Hibiki…" I think I sort of get it now. Emphasis on sort of.

"How about we just keep things platonic for now, okay? Until we get through Polaris's invasion, again. You try, and sort out your feelings, and I'll wait."

"Wait for what?" Do I have to explain it, Airi?

"I'm not really sure how deep my feelings for you are Airi." I dropped the affectionate '-chan' suffix in order for her to understand I was being serious.

"It's because of Makoto, Otome, Hinako, and Io right?" Great guess.

"Yes. I know that I'm in love with both Makoto, and Otome. I might have some sort of crush for Io, but Hinako is… like a sister to me."

"All right then. Besides Jungo's alive again, and I…" She decided to leave the Jungo thing at that. I won't mind it much if Airi, and Jungo got together. I recalled that a few times I had jokingly suggested that Jungo should get a helmet if he, and Airi ever hooked up. Airi slugged both me, and him in the back of the head for that. She slugged me again when I asked her why she slugged Jungo too. Airi-chan likes to talk with her fist. Quit laughing.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand. It looks like we succeeded in going back to before Polaris's invasion began." I stated simply.

"How is that a problem?" Airi asked a bit confused.

"Daichi doesn't remember anything, and I have a feeling that he wasn't the only one." I told her in a flat tone.

"Neither does Jungo. There's a chance we may have to go through Polaris's invasion again." She told me a bit saddened. I was too. If me, and Airi are the only who remember what happened last time then things won't be looking that good this time around, not that things were any better last time.

"Let's just assume Polaris is going to kick off his invasion again, and that everyone else has been set back to how they were before the invasion started." It was at that moment I just thought of something.

"How did you find me by the way, Airi-chan?" I didn't wait long for her answer.

"Yesterday last night Fumi decided that in case we succeed in restoring the world, and we manage to retain our memories we should have some means of contacting each other so I asked Daichi, and Io which high school they, and you went to." That makes sense.

"Oh." I blinked.

"What are we going to do?" She waited for me to answer, and it took me a couple of minutes before I gave her my answer.

"So that means we will have to start over with them, and try to rebuild the bonds we shared with them last time. There's also a pretty good chance that none of the demons we had with us made it back with us. It would certainly help if Byakku, or Suzaku were here." I would even settle for Remiel, or Io's Titania. "We'll do what we can to save everyone from their destined deaths, and we will try to find another way to fix things. If we just keep trying to restore the world then that would just be a waste of our, and everyone else's time, lives, and resources."

"Okay then, 2 more things. 1. Why is it that you, and me are the only ones who kept our memories, and 2. What should we do right now?" I decided to tell her the best theory I had at the moment in regards to the first thing, before moving onto the second thing.

"Maybe the reason we kept our memories is because we survived the past 8 days, or it could just be a hiccup with the Akashic Record. For now just don't think too much about it. It won't do much good wasting time thinking about it."

"All right." She nodded.

"Now… I should stick with Daichi, and find Io, and Joe. You should head back to Nagoya, and I'm not sure how well your chances will be, but I think you should try looking for your dad." She nodded again, and smiled. It was a heartwarming sort of smile. She must have not realized yet that since we are back in the past that her dad is still 'alive', and she could save him from Jikokuten-teme.

"By the way you better sign onto Nicaea ASAP. We are going to need the Demon Summoning Apps power, and the sooner we get a hold of it the more time we can use to gain experience, Macca, and stronger demons."

"Right, and Hibiki?" That smile she had before left her face and she looked up at me with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Now I'm worried too for her.

"I'm scared. What if we screw up this time like before? What if-" My concern vanished as I closed the space between us, and embraced her. I made sure that I didn't put too much effort in it. I didn't want to hurt her on accident. I held her close to me chest, and waited for her to get used to the hug, and eventually she relaxed, and returned the hug.

She looked up at me, and she still looked worried so I spoke again once more, "Everything's going to be okay Airi-chan. We are all going to get through this invasion this time. I won't let anyone die." It seemed my words got through to her as she smiled up at me before quickly extricating herself from me.

"Thanks, Hibiki." I let the, "You're welcome." go unsaid as we stepped out from the alley, and made our way back to the school gates where Daichi stood waiting for us. He seemed a bit frustrated with how long we were talking. I better explain the whole Airi situation before a metaphorical wedge is driven in between my supposedly fragile relationship with Daichi. Am I making Daichi look… insecure? Whatever, he's always been insecure. What's the point of getting angsty about it now when I have a world to save from a douche bag Administrator?

* * *

Time for a status update on the present situation, I explained to Daichi the situation with Airi, and that seemed to pacify him to the point he surmised my 'problem' with her is that I'm in a love triangle with her, and Jungo. I promptly Gibbs-slapped him for the sub-context a yaoi fangirl could have drawn from that comment before facepalming since that was exactly what my situation with Airi really was.

Anyway I signed on to Nicaea shortly afterwards, and then hung out with Daichi before we went to the subway station where we would encounter Io. What was weirdly good was that apparently Tico-chan also for some bizarre reason retained her memories of the past 8 days. Her voice is still annoying for an Artificial Intelligence. She just seemed too sentient, and self-aware to not be an AI, ya know?

So in other more important news I got through the (As I preferred to call It.) 'Contract Battle'. The battle that followed shortly after the Demon Summoning App loaded itself onto my phone when Obariyon, Poltergeist, and Pixie appeared. By the way in case some of you might have had your hopes up, Io didn't remember anything from last time either. This further supports my theory that only me, and Airi remember the past 8 days because we didn't die unlike everyone else.

Since we are on the subject I wanted to ask you reader's a question. Should I just yell screw it, and tell everyone me, and Airi are time travelers? For some reason I suddenly recalled this Bleach Fanfiction I read once. Hogyoukou Ex Machina. It's another one of those what if Fanfictions in which something that happened in canon didn't happen exactly as it should. The Fanfiction starts at Ichigo's final battle with Aizen where Ichigo has second thoughts on using Mugetsu to take down Aizen because he doesn't want to give up his Soul Reaper powers, and say goodbye to all the friends he made after gaining those powers. Somehow the Hogyoukou decides to send Ichigo, AND Aizen back to right after Ichigo defeated Byakuya, and saved Rukia. This would be okay if it weren't for the fact that Aizen in all of his prickly butterfly boy glory got sent back to the past as well. So shortly after Ichigo, and Aizen get sent back to the past he (Ichigo) immediately tells everyone he (Ichigo, and Aizen.) are time travelers, and manages to convince Gin to turn on Aizen so Gin won't die. The rest of the story plays out with Ichigo telling everyone everything he had experienced from after that point in the Bleach timeline right up to when he was supposed to fight Aizen for the final time. This includes informing everyone about the events of the filler arcs, and the first 3 Bleach movies. Ichigo also spends his time training under Yoruichi, and Soifon so that he can infiltrate Las Noches alone, and assassinate Aizen by himself. That's all I'm going to tell you about that particular fanfiction because if I told you everything that happened then you (The readers) wouldn't bother reading it out of curiosity, and I would be getting off topic, and it would be wasting yours, and my time.

Case in point, I tell everyone that me, and Airi are time travelers, and then I convince everyone to team up, and assist me in assassinating Polaris. Of course that wouldn't work regarding the fact there are 8 annoying things that are in between me, and Polaris. Those 8 things being Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Benetrash- I mean Benetnasch, (Darn you Fumi.) and Alcor. Maybe I could convince Alcor to help me assassinate Polaris? Worth a shot, I guess.

Your probably wondering what I'm doing right now. I'm pinned down underneath Byakku. Apparently he got sent back to the past too. I was glad he kept his memories because it would have really sucked if I had to start over with him as well, but back to more immediate problems.

"Will you please stop affectionately licking me?" I protested in vein growing annoyed with Byakku's public display of affection. Byakku ignored my protest, and instead chose to continue licking me, "Will somebody get him off of me?"

Sadly no one came to my rescue as Bai Suzhen, and her minions were busy shatting themselves since they were in the presence of a vastly more powerful demon. Io did nothing because she thought Byakku's PDA towards me was kind of cute. Daichi being the coward he currently is will do nothing to incur the wrath of the great big white demon tiger on top of me. Makoto just stood in between me and Byakku, and Bai Suzhen and her minions confused and unsure whether she should help me with Byakku, or deal with the 'supposed' bigger threat, Bai Suzhen and her minions. So it looks like I'm the only one who is capable, and willing to remove the white tiger on top of me.

"Byakku, Heel!" I declared with as much authority as I could muster pinned underneath him being licked to death, surprisingly it worked. I stared at Byakku very surprised that worked, and in turn he inclined his head with what I believed was an inquisitive look on his face. I quickly got off the ground, and attempted to remember as much of Byakku's saliva from my face as I could. Once that was done I quickly regained my composure, and turned towards Bai Suzhen and her minions, and adopted a vicious grin. The resounding gulps I heard coming from not only Bai Suzhen and her minions, but my friends as well was a sign that I had succeeded in instilling fear into their hearts was anything to go by then this battle would be ending soon. I raised one hand, and extended my middle finger pointing towards Bai Suzhen, and ordered out the command that turned this battle into a massacre, "Byakku, Death bound!"

Needless to say Makoto, and the Chief were very impressed that I had such a badass demon fighting for me. The Chief still tried to throw me, Daichi, and Io into a cell. I found Joe again, and 'convinced' (Threatened.) him into defeating that Kobold he was supposed to defeat in order to make a contract with. What had pissed me off was how last time when we had to fight that Kobold, and it's friends that Joe just stood back, and uselessly cheered us on while we fought his 'Contract Battle' for him. Thankfully Byakku not only functions as my demon, but doubles as a powerful persuasive tool for negotiations. I'd like to see you say no to a guy with a great big white tiger.

After Joe begrudgingly won his 'Contract Battle', he tagged along with us, and we continued on our futile journey to take Io home. It came as no surprise (To Me.) when Dubhe found us again, and tried to kill us, but Dubhe was very surprised (If it could feel the emotion of shock.) when I introduced him to Byakku.

Maybe things aren't as hopeless as I thought they were.

(Cue 1st person point of view shift back to 3rd person point of view.)

Hibiki would regret tempting fate.

* * *

**Luckenhaft: That's a wrap folks. You can all go home. (Turns to readers as everyone leaves) Except for you guys of course.**

**Let me explain a few things.**

**First of all I will be referring to this play through of Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2/Break Record or if we use Fanfiction terminology: story arc as Ronaldo's week, and will refer to the other play throughs as Yamato's week, Daichi's week, (The last chapter in which Hibiki chose the Restorer path) Hibiki's week, (In which Hibiki chose the Liberator path) and Alcor's week.**

**Second of all I won't be ending every chapter with a brief omake of Kazuya's journey through New Game Plus. I will only do that for every 8th day chapter I do. Exception to that will be when we reach the final story arc.**

**Third of all let me discuss/explain in detail the Harmonizer function of the Demon Summoning App, or more specifically the game mechanics of the Health Point Bar, the Magic Point Bar, the Strength, Vitality, Magic, and Agility stats, and lastly the resistances some demons, angels, humans, deities, etc can have to certain elements. What I'm about to explain shouldn't be taken as canon, but are basically my views, and opinions toward the previously mentioned things based on my own observations.**

**I'm kind of bothered that no one ever explained the previously mentioned things above to any of the characters of Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 1/Overclocked, and Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2/Break. I will explain it to you the readers now so when I do reference it in future chapters of the story that you readers won't get confused.**

**As we know the Harmonizer basically adjusts some sort of wavelength to water down demon's, angel's, god's, etc's strength so they won't do as much damage to humans as they could, while at the same time it also buffs up humans (Who are within range of the Harmonizer's field of affect) so they can do significant harm to the very recently mentioned entities, AND the Harmonizer also gives said humans access to Skills to increase their chances of defending themselves from the not so very recently mentioned entities.**

**But seriously! How does the Harmonizer do any of that? I'm going to explain the second thing the Harmonizer does, and will eventually explain the first thing. I'm not explaining the third thing since it should be obvious considering the Demon Summoning App/Program converts Demon Summoning Rituals into data. My theory is that the Demon Summoning App/Program not only converts Demon Summoning Rituals into data, but also converts the Skills demons, angels, gods, etc can use.**

**Back to how the Harmonizer buffs humans up. I theorized that the Harmonizer creates a sort of barrier around the humans within range of its field of affect that works much like the Hiero that the Arrancars from Bleach have. An Arrancar's skin (Hiero) serves as a sort of impenetrable armor for the Arrancar, and by pumping spirit energy to a certain area of skin that skin can be made more durable in tandem to how much spirit energy is pumped to that area, the Harmonizer's barrier works much like an Arrancar's Hiero works. The differences being are that the barrier constantly has to have a type of energy fueling it so that it stays up. This energy would (from you the person playing the game's perspective) be Health Points. So long as the barrier is held up the human within the barrier is safe, and they could even (unknowingly) manipulate the barrier so they could attack whatever enemy comes their way. But if the barrier's energy is completely depleted then the barrier will shatter, and then the Harmonizer won't be able to protect, and that human can be killed.**

**I have also theorized that Magic Points are another kind of energy the Harmonizer provides the human so they can use the Skills the Demon Summoning App/Program provides the human.**

**Another theory I had regarding the Strength, Agility, Magic, and Vitality stats are that they are like the barrier the Harmonizer creates around human to buff them up, the stats are multiple barriers that can be strengthened if the human within the barrier 'levels up'. I believe the Strength, Agility, and Vitality barriers might actually make up the Health Point fueled barrier, and the Magic barrier is a barrier that works as a sort of lightning rod for the Magic Point energy necessary for using Skills. The stronger the Magic barrier is the more Magic Points it can take in, and give to the human.**

**Is anyone confused, or curious about what my answer would be if they asked me to explain the Skill Crack function of the Demon Summoning App/Program, or any of the Demon Summoning Program's/App's other features? I'm going to take a shower now to recharge, typing all of this is taking a lot out of me.**

**Back from my shower, and now I realized something. What if the Harmonizer's barriers aren't just placed on the humans but on enemy non-human beings, and allied non-human beings? In other news I think I've channeled my inner Atsuro. If I find a way to work all of this Harmonizer stuff into the actual story then I will just to make Hibiki look like some sort of super mad genius in Fumi's eyes. I believe the reason Fumi is so 'smitten' with Hibiki is because based on the dialogue choices made he will come across to her as her intellectual equal. Lastly my respect, admiration, and fear of/for Naoya has gone up considerably if my theories prove to be true, or are at least close to the truth. He thought of everything when he was creating the Demon Summoning App/Program, Server, Comps/App, and all of the Comps/Apps features. Naoya isn't in the matrix smart. He is beyond the matrix smart, but why was the Magnetite Bonus feature of the Original Demon Summoning Program token out when it was converted into an app. **

**I had another realization regarding the Harmonizer's Barrier. This one has to do with how people perceive pain. If my memory correct a robot name GOLM told me that pain is the brain's way of telling a person to stop doing something. I believe the Harmonizer's Barrier affects how a person perceives pain. The Harmonizer's barriers must tone down how much pain a person feels when the barrier is attacked. Seriously how can anyone take getting frozen, electrocuted, set on fire, sliced apart by wind, or being pasteurized by stones, and just shrug it off as if it were nothing. Even if the barrier is protecting someone from the above mentioned elemental attacks the person must still be acknowledging that they are in some pain. In short the Harmonizer's Barrier doubles as a very powerful anesthetic, or something else that dulls pain incredibly.**

**Expect that I will update this story within one month's time, maybe around Thanksgiving at the earliest. I have a life to live, and then there's the second root canal in a couple weeks along with the porcelain crowns the dentist have to put in, and then there's the ACT coming at the end of the month, and then there's the fact I will be getting some surgery to fix the clogging with my nasal passages before spring break next year. Plus I'm swamped with beating Pokemon X and Y versions, Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Defeating Lucifer in Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor Overclocked, Alpha Protocol, and then there's keeping up with all the Fanfictions I read. To sum it all up in a few words, my schedule is swamped for the next few months. **

**In regards to this chapter's length I would have to say you should expect this to be a somewhat longer chapter. Long chapters will be at least 7000 to 10000 words long. Short chapters will be less than 3000 words long, and ridiculously long chapters will be over 10000 words long.**

**I've said everything I've needed to say, so please read, and review. See ya in a month, readers.**


End file.
